


Bump and Grind

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Public Masturbation, Stripping, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Jared works as a stripper named Moose.  Jensen sees him strip and falls for him from the start.  They have a mutual attraction but will they ever get together?





	1. Candy

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH Jerzcaligrl for being my beta on this one!!!

Moose was hands down the tallest stripper Jensen Ackles had ever seen. He doesn’t go to too many strip joints but this one came recommended by his good friend Stephen Amell. It was quiet and private for gay patrons only. So no issues with out of control housewives trying to jump on the strippers. They had a couple of main stages, but most of the dances were private in little rooms off the main bar area. It wasn’t seedy or gross like some places Jensen had walked into and then right back out. It was dimly lit but all the decor was upscale. The walls were a rich gold color with burgundy accents. Due to the dim lighting it wasn’t brash or flashy. It almost sucked in the light and had a dreamlike quality to it. The walls had brass candle holders that held electric candles that looked like they flickered. The ceiling was painted black, of course, but you could see the beams of wood so it wasn’t like tile or plain stucco. It absorbed the sounds so everything including the music was muted. The floors were wood of a blond color and creaked when you walked and were polished to a glossy shine. The tables were simple wooden circles with high backed chairs of dark green and burgundy. They looked like they were covered in velvet, but it was just polyester with the look of velvet. Each table held a lamp that was small and gave off pools of yellow light onto the table so that you could see your drink and sign your checks, but not keep you from seeing the action. 

Jensen was at a table on the edge of the main stage and he was mesmerized by this stripper. He had to be over 6 ft because he came almost to the top of the pole while standing next to it. He came out wearing a flannel jacket and carrying what looked like a small axe. His jeans were skin tight and there wasn’t much left to your imagination. He had a black wool beanie covering his hair and his boots were cowboy and that turned Jensen on. This stripper had the cutest smile with his dimples making him look much younger and super hot. He takes his time to catch each patron’s eye at the tables as he faces them. He toes off his boots slowly as the music for Candy Shop by 50 cent starts up. He puts the boots and axe off to the side of the stage and when the first bass beats hit, he wraps one leg around the pole his knee up against the pole for grip as his hands reach up, helping him spin around the pole once, his head thrown back. The beanie falls off of course and once he is done spinning he bends over, picking it up. He stands back up and with a grin stuffs it down the front of his jeans. Jensen gasps and bites his plump bottom lip. This is so hot and he feels his cock stirring in his pants. 

Moose’s dimples are so cute and Jensen smiles as he watches him unbutton his shirt as he slides up and down the pole, his back to the brass and his hips swaying from side to side. The beanie is making an obscene bulge. He slides down and then puts his hands to the floor walking them out until he is in a push up position and starts to shift his hips toward the ground as if he is fucking the floor. His face has an evil smirk as he shifts to his knees throwing his shoulders back to the pole and grabbing it with one hand as his other hand pulls out the beanie and with a wink he tosses it at Jensen. Jensen’s mouth drops open as it hits him in the chest and falls onto his crossed arms.

Moose is sliding back up to a standing position, his shoulder to the pole and his head thrown back as he grinds with his hips.

Moose finishes undoing his shirt buttons. He leans away from the pole and whips off the shirt, throwing it behind him on the walkway, then sliding his hands down his torso as he makes eye contact again with those around him. His slightly parted lips make Jensen’s cock jump. He looks so hot as he struts around the stage working his belt out of its loops. Once free he throws one end around the pole catching it then using it to throw his shoulders back as the belt keeps him from falling backwards. His hair hanging down towards the ground, he grinds his crotch against the pole as he slowly spins himself around giving each seat a complete show. He slides down and sits on the stage, laying back flat he puts his feet on the pole and pushes up so his hips are off the ground as he undoes his pants slowly. You can hear the gasps as he undoes the zipper and then flips himself over to his stomach getting up on hands and knees he crawls around the stage prowling like a tiger, looking at each patron as he goes and wiggling his butt. Once he goes around in a complete circle, he gets on his knees and leans his shoulder to the pole again as he starts to push the jeans down on his hips. HIs skin is glistening with sweat and as his jeans slide further down it almost looks for a moment like he has no underwear on and moans are heard all around. 

Moose grins as he slides up the pole, and once standing he bends over with his ass toward Jensen as he pulls down the jeans all the way and a gray g string is exposed. He kicks off his pants, those seeing his crotch from the front beginning to giggle. He wiggles his hips and they start to laugh so he turns a little to his left and does the same dance. Jensen is dying to see this and when he does he covers the laugh that comes out. Moose is wearing a G-string that has the face of an elephant and the trunk is extended and filled with his cock. It is funny at first but also quite impressive. 

Now that he has gotten the expected laughs, Moose gets back to business and with his shoulder to the pole again, he slips down, his hips wiggle but it isn’t funny anymore. It is hot. The trunk swings and they are mesmerized by his semi-erect dick that makes the trunk stick out a bit. Jensen is at full erection that is getting constricted and he wants this guy more than he has ever wanted anyone in his life.

The song is almost done and like a spell breaking Jensen pulls out a twenty because he wants Moose’s attention. Jensen puts it on the stage and other men follow suit, but Moose’s head snapped toward Jensen right away and those fucking dimples flash making Jensen shiver. He crawls towards Jensen, his dick swaying, and Jensen can’t look away. When Moose gets there and takes the money he leans back on his knees running his hands down his stomach and making the trunk wiggle. He opens his G-string a little, wiggling his eyebrows, and Jensen has to stand to put the twenty inside and he gasps. Moose doesn’t have any hair covering what Jensen can see, and the little glimpse of his dick is so fucking hot. It is thick and Jensen wishes he could get that in his mouth. Moose snaps his string shut and winks as he turns, wiggling over to the next patron. Jensen sits back down with a plop into his seat. He is so turned on and he can’t think straight. He watches as Moose finishes getting his tips and the song ends. He stands and bows to huge applause. Then he gathers his clothes and slips away as a new stripper high fives him on his way to the stage. Jensen springs up from the chair and bolts off for the door. He has to get out of here before his cock explodes. He gets to the car and drives home. He has never felt this much lust for anyone before. He is so fucking hard he almost wants to whip it out while driving. Seeing a motorcycle cop go by makes him think twice. He makes it home and gets inside. He can’t wait, going to his bathroom he gets his dick out and it is already slick with pre come. He closes his eyes imagining Moose and those dimples. He sees that sweat- covered back as if he is on his knees ass up in the air letting Jensen pound his sweet ass. Just thinking of sliding inside that hot hole makes Jensen come in record time. His cock shoots his load all over the seat of the toilet, but Jensen can only see that wink and those dimples. 

Jensen cleans up and gets dressed in his pajamas. He heads for his fridge for a beer. He needs to have a few drinks and relax. He sits in front of his TV and turns it on. He is not seeing the show with the canned laughter. He is seeing Moose dancing in front of him and he is sure he has to go back again and soon.


	2. It's a living

Moose, or Jared as he is known to his friends and family, comes off stage to the back area,sitting down at his dressing table, pulling out a towel and wiping the sweat off his skin. He always has a fan blowing on him after dancing. He sweats a very large amount even when he isn’t doing something strenuous. When he dances he looks like he just came out of the shower. Jared is drying off his hair and he hears a familiar chuckle. He pulls the towel off his head to see his friend Christian Kane shaking his head at him.

“What are you laughing at?” Jared grins and throws the towel at Christian.

“Just you looking like a 70’s porn star reject with that elephant G-string.” Christian doesn’t know why Jared insists on wearing that thing.

“It gets me dollar bills.” Jared pulls out his wad of cash and puts it on his table. He grins, but forgot about his fan and it blows the bills all over. Christian is laughing harder as Jared runs around picking them up, that ridiculous elephant trunk still swinging around.

“Fuck you Kane.” Jared pouts, as he sits back down putting his money in a safer spot.

“Relax Jared, you know I love you.” Christian reaches over to ruffle his hair with a grin.

“No you don’t. You just like bossing me around.” Jared swats his hand away but a grin is resurfacing.

“I just want to know how much you need to make before you give up this shitty job.” Christian sits in a chair and looks Jared over as he sees the sadness settle over Jared’s features. This kid is brilliant and sweet he should be doing something classier.

“You know how sick my Mom is. I‘m the only one that makes enough to help her. My good for nothing brother is a waste and my sister is still in high school.” Jared is staring at his reflection, but he only sees his mother and how skinny she is getting. The cancer is slowly eating her away and it is a weight Jared can never set aside. He stopped going to college so he could work and make enough money to help out. He started with fast food and other low level jobs. He was clumsy and he just couldn’t get the hang of it before they fired him. 

“I know, but I can dream for you. You are brilliant and this place is going to suck away your life man.” Christian and Jared grew up together and when Jared was in need of a job Christian got him hired at the Banana Boat. It wasn’t high class, but it was a good steady job and you weren’t pimped out on the side. As far as Christian knew, Jared was still a virgin. It took Jared a long time to come out as gay to his friends and he still can’t to his family. He thinks it will break his mom’s heart and his siblings don’t care.

“Thanks, but the money is good and I can still go to school a little. I swear I will be a teacher someday.” Jared’s grin is back and it’s contagious. Christian grins back.

“You will change the world, I just know it.” Christian gives Jared a quick slap on the shoulder before heading out for his dance. Jared loves Christian like a brother. He shakes his head after him and counts his earnings. He is lucky to have such a good friend that is always there for him. Jared is more worried about finding a boyfriend than about being a stripper. Jared is not saving himself for someone special, he is just trying to find the courage to dip his toe in the warm waters of dating and more importantly sex.

Between work and school he is so busy he doesn’t have time for fun. Jared is serious about his schooling so he studies and does as well as he can, but with a night job it makes it more difficult. He only has enough money to pay for a class or two a semester. Everything else goes to his mom. The doctors are giving her only a year to live. When he got that devastating news, Jared quit school full time and started looking for a job. Once he found this job he was able to help pay her medical bills. The last six months have been a grind for Jared but he will never give up. He loves his mom and she will be well cared for if it kills him. Jared gathers his earnings to put in his bag and then gets dressed. He had a few solo dances earlier in the rooms and he made more than he expected so he is ready to head home. He heads out the side door, his mind on his History test tomorrow and he is calculating how long he needs to study before he can crash into bed. 

Jared is ready for bed after studying so he takes a shower and gets into bed. He is trying to fall asleep when a face pops into his head. It’s a clean cut businessman type with big, full lips and big, dark eyes. With the bright lights, it’s hard to tell people's eye color when you’re on stage. . The suit looked expensive and he handed over a twenty like it was a dollar bill. Jared feels a stirring in his stomach like butterflies. This guy was hot as hell, but probably way out of his league. Jared grins as he sees this man’s face staring at him in awe. Maybe he will be back. Jared could use more tips like that.


	3. Guilty Pleasures

Jensen spent a whole week avoiding going back to the Banana Boat. He buckled down and worked twice as hard to keep his mind off of Moose and his elephant trunk. Jensen loved his job. He started out at his local 'Meals on Wheels' when he was a teenager, and then was so frustrated with what he saw as corporate bullshit he started his own service for delivering meals and more to those in his community that needed help. 

'Helping Hands' started out delivering meals, but he expanded the company from just meal delivery to providing cleaning services, taking care of pets, handyman work, and just companionship. He went out and got sponsors from local businesses to give their services in return for advertising and great PR. After ten years he has grown the business so big that he was recognized by the mayor of his hometown of Dallas, Texas . 'Helping Hands' is a not for profit company and Jensen never needed a salary anyway. His father is an oil mogul and with Jensen never having to worry about money, he only ever wanted to give back to his community. Jensen still goes out to deliver meals and do handyman jobs. He loves to have contact with those in need of his companies services. He also goes out to make first contact with all new clients. His ease at communicating with people and making them feel good has always been his biggest asset. Everyone that has been a part of the company or used the services loves Jensen. 

Even with all his success he is still a single guy and shy. You wouldn’t believe it with as much human contact as he has all the time. At home Jensen loves to relax by himself and his dating life has been practically non-existent. He has been hit on a lot in his life, but he usually blows it off and when he is interested he has a hard time making the first move. 

So when a boring Thursday night rolled around Jensen couldn’t help it and he went back to the Banana Boat to see if he could catch a glimpse of Moose. Jensen had decided to wear his favorite jeans and tight black t-shirt. He wanted to feel comfortable and blend in with the background so as not to attract attention. He watched from the bar in the back for a while, not seeing Moose. He was not paying attention when someone brushed up against him. He looked up and up, eventually into the eyes of Moose. They were hazel up close and the dimples were even more dizzying at this distance. Jensen just stares, his eyes wide and no words coming out of his mouth as Moose looks him over.

“Hey, weren’t you here last week? You caught my beanie, right?” Moose raises a brow, watching Jensen who is still unable to speak.

“I..uh..yes?!” Jensen is mentally kicking himself for not having a more intelligent response to a simple question.

“I thought you looked familiar. I’m Jared.” Jared puts out his hand and almost laughs at the sloth like response of Jensen blinking then slowly extending his hand to shake Jared’s.

“Jensen, I’m Jensen.” He tries to smile a little but half his face can’t pull it off. Jared actually giggles this time. Jensen wishes a hole would appear at his feet and swallow him up.

“Hey Jensen. Glad you're back but I gotta get on stage. See you later.” Jared winks and walks over to the far stage. His outfit this time is a track suit of black that looks easy to take off.

Jensen doesn't move from the bar. He wants to watch, but not be obvious about it. The song this time is Pony by Ginuwine. Jared has already peeled off his shoes and put them to the side as the music starts. Once the lyrics start, Jared is sliding across the stage in his socks grabbing the pole and swinging around, his movements sharp and in time to the beat. He pulls himself against the pole, and with his back to it slides down, his hips snapping forward and back while his hands are unzipping the jacket. He slides back up and falls forward to a push up position, his open jacket giving a brief, tantalizing view of his chest. The jacket flexes as he slides his hips down against the stage, his face a mask of lust. Cheers go up as he holds himself up with one hand and with the other, he rips the jacket off. He uses the jacket under his knees to slide himself around the stage humping at the floor as his back muscles flex under his golden skin.

Jensen got a boner as soon as Jared appeared on stage. He is throbbing as Jared drags himself across the stage. Jared flips over to his back humping up at the air as his hands roam over his chest. By the time Jared stands up and rips off the pants the whole audience is in a frenzy. Dollar bills are flying at him as he crawls around. His G-string this time is red sequined and it hugs his package tightly enough to make Jensen groan. He adjusts himself as his throbbing cock is trying to break free. Jensen needs a cold shower, but he can’t stop watching. Jared collects his tips and bows to the audience. He gathers his outfit and heads backstage. Jensen watches even after Jared is out of sight . He wants to touch Jared so badly. He can see himself licking the sweat off Jared's beautiful, toned chest. Jensen closes his eyes and leans back against the bar. He hears a voice at his elbow and almost jumps out of his skin.

“Hey, can I help you Sugar ?” A sandy blonde haired young man is grinning at him.

“Oh, uh, no, sorry.” Jensen rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks getting hot, as his other hand tries to hold down his erection.

“Don’t be sorry, Moose does that to most people.” The man’s smile is sweet and he sounds like he is trying to help Jensen relax.

“I'm just not used to these places...I uh..it’s not really my thing.” Jensen can’t look him in the eye and his instinct to run is very strong.

“It’s okay. Just relax. Let me grab him from backstage. He will love to meet a fan.” The man walks away and as soon as his back is turned Jensen heads for the door at a fast walk. He is long gone by the time the man comes back with Jared.

“He was right here. He looked spooked, but I thought meeting you would make him stay there. He had on jeans and a black t-shirt.” Christian is looking around and the bartender chuckles.

“He left like his pants were on fire. This is the second time he was here and just watched Moose and left.” The big, burly bartender is the bouncer as well, and he watches people for a living. His big bald head and football player's build make him perfect for the job.

“I know that guy. He talked to me before my dance. He was shy.” Jared smiles, remembering those hot, full lips and deep, green eyes.

“Earth to Jared. Groupies can be nice but they can also turn into stalkers. Just be careful and have Clif here keep an eye on him.” Christian heads out into the crowd to work on getting private dances.

Jared decides a little looking into this guy might help him know who he is dealing with. He didn’t get a last name, but his first name was unique enough. Jared thinks this sweet guy is probably just lonely and maybe if Jared has any luck, will become a steady customer.


	4. Longing

Jensen can’t even make it to the car this time. He moves into the alley nearby and he puts his back against the wall. He is in the dark and in his mind he can see Jared lit up on stage and his sweaty golden skin sparkling in the lights. He is rubbing his cock through his jeans. He didn’t wear underwear so he can feel the heat from his cock through the thick fabric. He groans as he rubs himself, imagining Jared’s face down there licking and nibbling on his cock. He grips harder and reaches up, pinching a hard nipple through his shirt, and in his mind Jared has his thick cock all the way down his throat and Jensen comes hard in his jeans. He pants and rubs the wet fabric until he is done. He stays in the dark for a minute, letting his pulse get back under control. He pulls his shirt out of his pants, pulling it down over his jeans and walks to his car. He drives home in a daze and once inside he strips down and takes a shower.

Jensen has never felt like this about anyone before. This instant attraction is powerful and he has never believed in love at first sight. Now, he is not sure, but again this could be pure lust. Jensen hadn’t had a relationship in years. He spent so much time working that he never tried hard to look for a boyfriend. His porn collection is massive. He lives alone so he hasn’t had to hide it before. Jensen has a little bit of a kink. It is for roleplay mostly and he loves watching a good old fashioned porno of a personal trainer getting a little too touchy feely with a client. He also likes the ones where the mechanic gets a look under a different kind of hood. Now Jensen is thinking maybe a stripper getting too personal with a client might be his favorite. He just can’t shake Jared out of his mind. Maybe just focusing on work will keep his mind off the young stud with the dimples. He tried that last week, but it didn’t last. Maybe if he tries more porn after hours it will keep him too tired to leave home. Jensen sits on his couch with a beer hoping that his favorite show will zone his brain out enough to wind down and stop thinking of Jared.

Jared is home after his shift and he pulls out his laptop determined to figure out who this Jensen guy is. He googles the name Jensen and gets a few hits but no pictures until he happens upon a website called Helping Hands. It’s a non profit organization that helps those who can’t get out and need help. The more he reads, the more convinced he is that the person running this place is a saint. He hadn’t heard of this place before, but it might be something to look into for his mother. She has been in need of more help than her children can give her lately. Jared looks up the owner and when the picture pops up his jaw drops. That is the Jensen he met. Jensen Ackles is rich from family money, but he wanted to put his share to good use. He started this business from the ground up and he is hands on with his clients. Most of the pictures show Jensen fixing things or just chatting with a client. They don’t look like staged pictures and his genuine care and empathy shows. All the testimonials are glowing and mention what a special person Jensen is and how much he means to them. Jared can’t help himself so he Googles Jensen Ackles for more information. He finds out the family is rich due to oil, not uncommon in Texas. There are no arrest records or any other scandal or story. The family seems religious and Jensen on the surface seems perfect. Jared is well aware that sometimes what lies beneath the outer niceness can be bad. He shivers as the memory of an angry face and fists comes to mind. Jared pushes that away and gets up from his laptop. He can’t deal with fake people. 

Jared takes a shower and gets ready for bed, his mind already on his day tomorrow. He needs to take the whole day off for his mom so he slides into bed and sets his alarm. She needs him and he will be there for her. Jared drifts off to sleep, his mind still on a dark past that he can’t shake.

Jared gets home after a long day helping his mom get to doctor's appointments. She wasn’t able to get anyone else, so Jared was happy to help her. It takes a lot out of him when he has to see just how sick she is getting. She is tough and has been fighting this for two years now. Jared wishes there was something else he could do, but giving her extra money is the best he can do for now. 

Jared kicks back with a beer and turns on his tv. He kind of wishes he could pick up an extra shift, but he does need time off now and then. His mind picks up an image of Jensen watching him dance. Even if Jared hadn’t seen his boner he could have guessed he had one. His face didn’t hide his thoughts. Jense’s face was flushed and his eyes were full of lust. That was the puzzling thing when he ran into him at the bar. Jensen had been so shy and anxious. Jared was sure he would be a take charge kind of guy. It was even hotter that he was shy and obviously crushing on Jared. This last time Jared caught sight of his huge cock in those tight jeans he wore. His boner was massive and he was concentrating on Jared so much that he didn’t keep it covered. Jared’s cock responds as he pictures Jensen’s thick cock in his hands. He moans and leans back into his couch rubbing his own rapidly growing boner. Those full lips on his and their tongues slipping together. Jared’s cock jumps under his palm and he groans. Jared has watched enough porn to know a blowjob is the next step and that is something Jared has never done before. He had one boyfriend that wanted him to badly, but Jared never let him. He wasn’t a prude, but once someone hits you it’s hard to get it up. After that Jared didn’t trust anyone enough, so he watches porn and fantasizes. Just thinking about sucking on Jensen’s cock makes his breath hitch and a wet spot appear on his pants. Jared pulls out his cock and rubs the slick all up and down it, imagining it is Jensen’s mouth. Jared groans and starts jerking himself as he sees those deep green eyes and huge cock. Jared hears the gravelly voice say his name was Jensen and Jared shoots a load all over his hand. He moans as he jerks through his orgasm. He grabs a tissue for clean up and then tucks himself back in his pants. Jared isn’t sure how he will hold it together if he sees Jensen at work again. He has never gotten a boner over a client before and that could be an issue. He will just have to see how it goes. Maybe Jensen will be too shy and not come back. Jared hopes he does though because Jensen sounds like a good man and Jared needs one of those.


	5. Hot and Bothered

Jared has been stressed out for days. Jensen has not been back in the club for almost two weeks now. Jared has only met him once, but he can’t stop thinking about him. The first week he just kept busy dancing. He kept asking Clif if he had seen him. It’s Friday night, halfway through his shift, resting backstage when he gets a note handed to him from one of the barbacks. He opens it and sees one word, Jensen, and he gets up almost running over the retreating barback. He peeks out and sees Jensen at the bar chatting with Clif. Jared reads the note and realizes Jensen was asking for him. Jared blushes and then looks himself over in the mirror, fluffing his hair a little before heading out to the bar.

Jensen sees Jared and his stomach does a flop. He had stayed away as long as he could. His idea to watch more porn just made him sore and even more sure that he needed to see Jared again. The dimples and the sweet demeanor mixed with the pure sex vibe when he was on stage were a powerful combination. Jensen was taking in the sight of Jared from head to toe and he felt his cock stirring. That tall, lanky frame with those broad shoulders and huge chest. Jensen realized someone was saying his name and he blushed when he saw Jared was looking at him with a frown.  
“Sorry I was...spaced out.” Jensen blushes harder and grins.

“It’s okay. It’s nice to see you.” Jared loves that Jensen was so busy checking him out that he was not listening.

“I’ve never been in a strip club this much before. I don’t know how this works. Can I have a private..uh dance?” Jensen can’t even look Jared in the eye. This is so embarrassing.

“Yeah, follow me.” Jared nods to Clif to let him know where they are headed and leads the way to his favorite private room. It’s in a corner and gives the best privacy. Clif will make sure they are not interrupted by the manager or anyone else. Jensen just follows in a daze, watching that sweet, tight ass in front of him. They get inside and Jared gestures for Jensen to sit on the bench against the wall.

“The rules are you get twenty minutes with me, but no sex. We aren’t supposed to be touched, but I'm okay with over the clothes touching. The price is thirty bucks and after the first twenty minutes it’s ten bucks for every ten minutes after that. Is that okay with you?” Jared watches Jensen think it over and nod.

“Okay Jensen but I need you to say yes for the cameras.” Jared nods towards a fish eye in the ceiling. Jared sees Jensen’s blush get brighter.

“Yes. I agree.” Jensen is so far past his comfort zone he is almost drowning, but he wants Jared to be near him. He wants to know how his skin smells and to be alone together. Jensen shakes off his creepy stalker thoughts and watches Jared set up music in the corner. The whole room has dimmed yellow lighting and the bench has a cushioned seat with a few pillows. The carpet is a dark color to soak up the light.

The song comes on and Jensen groans as Jared turns around and gives him an evil grin. ‘Grind with Me’ by Pretty Ricky is not one Jensen is familiar with. But Jared is so good at dancing. Jensen forgets about the song as his vision is filled with tanned arms and a white, nearly see through shirt. His black jogging pants are slick and tight enough to show off the muscles in Jared’s thighs as he gets low, wiggling his hips in time with the beat. Jared is sliding closer and Jensen leans back, biting his lower lip. Jared puts his thighs on either side of Jensen’s leg as he is rolling his hips towards Jensen’s chest. 

Jensen groans as he feels the heat from Jared’s body radiating against his very hard cock. He can’t stop himself from reaching out to touch Jared’s stomach. His fingers touch hot, firm muscles and a silky shirt. He almost thinks he feels trembling under his fingers.

Jared feels like his skin is on fire where Jensen touched him. He barely hears the song, but he has been doing this long enough that his body is on autopilot. He is glad he wore a tight G-string. His cock is twitching, but he keeps moving.

Jensen’s chest is feeling tight. He wants so bad to just grab Jared and kiss him. This is torture, but it’s nice torture. Jared slides back a few steps, turning, and backs up over Jensen’s other leg, his perfect bubble butt almost touching Jensen’s chest. Jensen groans and palms his very hard cock. He needs to touch something so why not relieve the pressure. 

Jared hears the moan and he grins as he backs up a little farther and he bites his lip when he feels the heat of a hand almost touching his ass. He wiggles and touches the hand that is pulled back quickly. He chuckles to himself. This shy boy is so hot for him but being so sweet. He slides away from Jensen and turns around slowly, pulling his shirt over his head. He smiles at Jensen as he sees him bite his plump, sweet lips. Jared wants to know what they taste like. He runs a hand across his chest and Jensen’s eyes follow it while his hand is pushing down on his cock. 

Jared bends towards Jensen and puts his hands on either side of Jensen’s head against the wall. Jared leans closer and watches Jensen’s eyes go wide as he bumps his head against the wall trying to back up farther. Jared reaches a hand to cradle Jensen’s head and then their lips are so close, only a breath away from touching. They both stare into each other’s eyes and just feel the need almost pulling them together. It’s only a few seconds, but Jared gently releases Jensen’s head against the wall and grins as he pushes back to standing and puts his thumbs in the waistband of his pants.

Jensen whimpers because he is just about to see Jared’s package up close. He is shivering as he watches Jared bending slowly, removing the pants over his socks. Jensen is distracted by the fact that Jared doesn’t have shoes on for a second. His eyes fall on the cock barely held back by a little strip of black cloth. Jensen gasps and his cock bucks hard against his hand. Jared has a long, thick cock curled up in the fabric only half hard, but Jensen sees it twitch under his gaze. Jensen moans long and low, his hands twitching at his sides dying to pull Jared in and feel him up all over.

Jared grins and sees Jensen taken over by lust. His jaw is slack and his pupils are getting bigger. Jared has a moment of fear because that look is familiar. Then he sees Jensen reeling himself in and closing his eyes, taking deep breaths. Jared relaxes a little and backs off a moment to change songs, giving Jensen a minute to get his composure back. Jared waits until the first notes of ‘There Goes My Baby ’ by Usher and he spins slowly around, walking towards Jensen and running his hands all up and down his own body. 

Jensen was glad for a break, he was losing control. He has never forced anything on anyone and he feels like if he doesn’t hold on he will be thrown out of here. He loves the change of song as it is soft and sweet. He feels some sweat dripping down his back as he watches the hottest man he has ever seen strutting toward him, rubbing his hands all over that incredible body of his.

Jared loves the calm energy Jensen puts out . The sweet smile that comes over Jensen’s face makes Jared smile back, giving him a little more. He puts both thighs over Jensen’s legs and almost sits in his lap as he gets his chest close to Jensen’s lips. They both moan as their skin is so close Jensen’s scruffy stubble tickles Jared’s chest. The sweet smell of coconuts fills Jared’s nose and he shivers at that smell. It makes him feel like he’s on the beach, his favorite place as a child. Jared throws his head back as he rubs his hips against Jensen’s legs.

Jensen loves the smell of pine and leather that comes off Jared. Jensen loved to be in the woods when he was young. He is thrown back to sunlight through leaves and the silence of walking along the path of soft pine needles. He feels Jared’s chest so close and he just can’t hold back. He kisses Jared’s chest and hears a groan from Jared and he pulls back as he feels a push on his stomach from Jared’s cock. Jensen has to stop this now before he can’t stop it anymore.

“Jared, please stop.” Jensen closes his eyes trying to block out the sensations of Jared so close. He feels a cool breeze as Jared backs off, shutting off the music.

“What’s wrong?” Jared can’t keep the whine out of his voice. He wants everything from Jensen even if that seems dangerous.

“I don’t want to get thrown out Jared. I need some air.” Jensen gets up and pulls out his wallet, putting bills in Jared’s hand as he bolts out the door. He shuts the door and stands against it for a moment before he hears a chuckle nearby and almost runs to the front door. He can’t come back here ever again. 

Jared watches the closed door close to tears. He has never been emotional before over a client. He feels like he hurt Jensen. He didn’t mean to. He feels like there is a magnet inside of him, pulling him toward Jensen. Jared gets his clothes back on and then notices the bills Jensen gave him. He gave him one hundred dollars in fifty dollar bills. Jared just stares at it with his jaw open. He has never had such a huge tip before. He throws the door open ready to bolt after Jensen when Christian steps into the doorway, a frown on his face.

“What’s going on Jared?” Christian pushes Jared back in the room gently, closing the door.

“I danced for Jensen and got a huge tip. I just wanted to give some back to him.” Jared is anxious to get to Jensen but Christian’s words stop him cold.

“He’s dangerous Jared.” Christian puts a hand on his shoulder and turns Jared back to face him.

“What?” Jared is feeling a spark of anger. What does this guy know?

“I just think you need to steer clear of him. I think he’s hiding something. Let me get Clif to check him out further. I know you had it rough before and I worry about you.” Christian caresses Jared’s chin and smiles.

“Okay.” Jared nods and feels the fear again. He can’t deal with another abusive asshole. Maybe Christian is right. He heads out the door, not looking back. Jared needs to get himself back to normal so he can do his last dance. He heads to the backstage area to change.

Christian stands in the room alone, his fists clenched. He can’t let this fucking pretty boy ruin his chances with Jared. Maybe his warning will be enough to keep Jared from pursuing this. Jensen looked like he was running away so he might not come back. Christian has been eyeing Jared for a while. He is an easy mark. Nice, and a virgin to boot. Once Christian has him under his thumb he can do whatever he wants. Jared is big, but he let someone beat him once so he will let anyone do it again. Christian grins like a wolf as he walks out of the room and heads to the bar. No one will take his little virgin prize from him.


	6. Magical Date

Jensen is on fire as he gets out into the cool air outside the club. He rushes to his car, not wanting to stop. He has to get away from this temptation. Jared is so sweet and he just can’t ruin the innocence he knows is there inside him. Jensen gets home and takes a cold shower. He has to calm down before he explodes. After ten minutes of freezing water feeling like needles, his cock doesn’t care it’s still at attention. Jensen gets out of the shower shivering, with a hard cock. He sees Jared’s chest so close and in his mind he pulls Jared in, sucking the skin and licking. He hears the groan in his mind and feels that pulsing cock against him. Groaning, Jensen sits on his bed, rubbing his balls with one hand and slowly jerking his cock with his other hand. He imagines Jared reaching down and squeezing his cock as Jensen sucks on a nipple, and as he feels Jared rubbing Jensen’s cock faster he comes hard and fast all over his stomach. His cock pumping, he almost screams Jared’s name as his legs shake. He lays back on the bed, panting as his cock finally starts to wilt. He feels like he’s floating, and he knows for sure that he needs to see Jared again. His heart is getting involved in this and he doesn’t want to be hurt, but he just can’t shake this hot, young sweetheart.

Jensen puts on some old sweats and heads to the kitchen, pulls out a beer, and heads for his den. He needs to see Jared again and soon. Maybe if he does this in a more socially acceptable way he will be calmer and more in control. Jensen sits and pulls up the website for the Banana Boat, looking for the phone number . He wants to be able to ask Jared out before he loses his nerve. Jensen pulls out his cell phone and dials. It takes a few rings until Clif picks up.

“Banana Boat, open for business until 2 am. How can I help you?” Clif sounds imposing even over the phone and Jensen swallows.

“Can I speak to Jared? It’s Jensen.” Jensen bites his lip as he hears the thump of music and nothing else. Then he hears mumbled voices.

“He’s on stage but I can get him a message.” Clif sounds like he is shuffling things around a little.

“Never mind, I’ll call again.” Jensen just wants to get out of this awkward call.

“I’ll let him know.” Clif hangs up and Jensen sighs as he puts his cell down.

Jensen thinks maybe he needs to work on what he wants to do with Jared if he can see him outside of the club. He doesn’t know Jared very well so this will take some thought. Jensen uses his browser to look up things to do nearby, a few look fun but most are for families. Then he remembers the stockyards in Fort Worth. It isn’t very far from here and Jensen loved just being able to hang out and walk the streets. He looks up events and finds there is a rodeo next weekend. That would be perfect for Jensen. He loves rodeo and he hopes Jared might too. There are some amazing steakhouses within walking distance. Jensen is grinning as he thinks of getting on his favorite cowboy gear and taking Jared out for a night on the town. Now he just has to hope Jared likes it too. 

Jared gets done with his dance, distracted because he can’t get Christian’s warning off his mind. He doesn’t really get the feeling Jensen is dangerous, but he did ask Jared to stop and took off. Maybe Jensen is just skittish but Jared is worried. He gets off stage and Clif is waving at him from the bar. 

“What’s up Clif?” Jared puts on his clothes, watching Clif grinning at him.

“Jensen called for you. No message but he sounded disappointed.” Clif is looking rather happy and that isn’t usual for him.

“I hope he calls back. I want to see him. Did Christian ask you to look into Jensen’s past?” Jared shuffles his feet.

“Nope. But I can if you want me to.” Clif frowns at the mention of Christian. He is concerned that little asshole might be trying to steer Jared away from Jensen. He won’t say anything yet, but Jared doesn’t need Christian’s advice on anything. Jensen is a good guy from what Clif can tell. Clif has been watching people long enough to have a pretty good idea of who is safe. Christian on the other hand has a dark past that Clif knows about. He has to do all the background checks on the dancers. It’s his job, but it’s also confidential so he can’t go telling Jared about it. He will just keep a close eye on Jared and Christian.

“No, I just wondered.” Jared looks around for Christian. He thought Christian had already told Clif, but maybe he was wrong.  
“Look kid, the phone shows the number calling. I can give you his number if you want.” Clif writes it down and waits for Jared to reply.

“Yes thanks!” Jared’s dimples appear and he grabs the paper, stuffing it in his pocket. He heads to the back to pack up his stuff. He wants to call Jensen and since he is probably still up he will head out and call him on his way home.

Christian goes to the bar after Jared leaves.

“What’s up with Jared?” Christian frowns as he thinks how excited Jared looked.

“None of your business.” Clif puts on his fuck off expression, staring Christian down.

“Whatever old man.” Christian stalks off towards the backroom, but when he gets there Jared is already gone. He’s not sure but this might be something to do with that shy guy. He needs to nip this in the bud. He needs to talk to Jared, but it can wait until their next shift.

Jared gets in his car and dials the number, his hands shaking.

“Hello?” Jensen’s smooth voice comes over the line and Jared smiles.

“Hey, it’s Jared from Banana Boat. Clif told me you called.” Jared’s heart is beating so fast.

“Oh, I uh, yeah. I wanted to ask you something.” Jensen almost spills his beer as he gets up to pace his den. He doesn’t know if he can do this.

“Ask me.” Jared’s voice is honey and it stirs Jensen’s cock again.

“Will you go out with me?” Jensen blurts it out so fast it takes a couple seconds for Jared to translate it. He almost drops his phone as he fist pumps his other arm in excitement.

“Yes!” Jared’s voice is pure joy.

“Awesome.” Jensen sighs closing his eyes. One hurdle down.

“Where and when?” Jared can’t believe it someone asked him out on a date.

“This Friday at the Fort Worth Stockyards for a rodeo and dinner. If that’s okay?” Jensen stops holding his breath.

“Oh fuck yeah! I’m sorry, I mean I love everything about rodeo. I haven’t been to one since I was a kid.” Jared is blushing, but he is so happy he could fly.

“Good, I love them too. Then let’s say I can pick you up at three pm so we make it there in time for something special, the rodeo and dinner after?” Jensen is so excited now. 

“That sounds great. I’ll text you my address. I was worried when you left tonight.” Jared can’t stop himself from saying something.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to do something I would get kicked out for. I was pretty revved up.” Jensen chuckles and his cock is already wanting round two.

“It was intense. I’m just glad you still want to see me.” Jared is grinning like an idiot.

“I do. Well, I better go. See you Friday.” Jensen wishes it was Friday already, but it will be soon enough. 

“Goodnight. I’ll see you in my dreams.” Jared hangs up quickly with a grin. He hopes that will make Jensen eager to see him.

Jensen stares at his phone, his heart pounding. Jared just hung up with that line that makes Jensen want to groan. He now knows Jared dreams about him. That is so hot. Jensen puts down the phone and decides it is bedtime. He can make dinner reservations tomorrow. He is so excited to see Jared outside of the club. 

The next few days pass quickly for them both. Jared is busy with his mom and work. He doesn’t see Christian much. When he did, Christian wanted to talk, but for some reason they kept getting interrupted by Clif or the manager. Jared didn’t think much of it. He got his Friday shift covered by another friend and he was planning his outfit for the date. He has his own custom boots, but not any other real gear. He thought about getting a cowboy hat, but that would be a waste of money if he doesn’t wear it regularly. He decided on jeans and a button up. Jared takes extra time getting ready. He fusses with his hair for a while and puts on some cologne. He looks in the mirror one last time and nods. He looks good and he’s ready for this date. He tugs on his boots and only a minute later the doorbell rings. Jared takes a deep breath and goes to the door. 

Jensen had changed clothes four times and worried he would be late. He wanted to wear something authentic, but he didn't wear that kind of outfit much, so everything he had looked brand new. He didn’t want to look like he bought clothes just for this. He decided on an old pair of jeans, his well worn boots, and a flannel shirt. He loves hats so he has an old beat up cowboy hat and he decided why not. Jensen didn’t have the time to shave because he came home late from work. He barely had time for a shower. He heads off to Jared’s with his heart pounding from fear and excitement. Once he gets up to the door and rings the bell he feels like he is sixteen again and going on his first date. 

Jared opens the door and he smiles at the blushing, sweet man in front of him. Jensen looks so hot in his old jeans with his beautiful boots. The stubble makes him look rough and the hat completes the cowboy look. Jared is speechless. 

“Hey! You ready to go?” Jensen is blown away by Jared. He is so much hotter in normal clothes. He looks much more relaxed and happy. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Jared finds his voice and closes the door, locking it before feeling a hand on his lower back guiding him towards the large black Tundra truck. Jensen opens the door for Jared and shuts the door after him once he is in the truck. Jared has never been treated like this before. He is blushing now and even more excited for this date.

They make the drive with idle chatter and relax with each other. By the time they park in downtown Fort Worth they are both laughing. Jensen gets out and hurries to open the door for Jared. Jared is blushing, but waits and gets out when the door is opened. Jensen closes the door with a grin and pays the meter. 

“We have to hurry.” Jensen takes Jared’s hand and walks up the street towards a crowd that has gathered. 

Jared has no idea what is going on but he smells cattle. As he gets closer to the street he hears mooing. He can see cowboys on horses slowly going along the street and then he sees horns. They get to the street and a path opens up. Jared laughs loudly as if he were a little boy. The cattle are heading up the street with a few cowboys driving them along at a leisurely pace. Jared can’t believe this. It's like magic. Jensen watches him and smiles. He had hoped they would make it in time to see the cattle drive. Jared looks like a little kid as he watches everything eagerly. Once they cattle are through, Jared turns and throws his arms around Jensen hugging him tightly.

“That was amazing!! I didn’t know they did a cattle drive.” Jared pulls back and sees Jensen’s red cheeks, and chuckles. Jared hugged Jensen without thinking about it. Like they were old friends.

“I knew about it, but hadn’t seen it before. We have a little while before the rodeo. Do you want to look around? There are shops and other touristy things to do.” Jensen still feels the heat from Jared’s hug. It was so nice to be able to be together in the open.

“Oh yeah!” Jared takes Jensen’s hand and they head for the Stockyard Shops. They spent some time just walking and talking before heading to the rodeo. Jared was so excited about everything. Jensen was so happy watching Jared more than anything else. 

They both enjoyed the rodeo. Jared was starving by the time they got to dinner. Jensen was glad he made reservations at Cattleman’s Steakhouse. It is old and very good. Jensen even managed to get a private room for them. When they were seated, with a candle glowing on the table, Jared was feeling like a very special person. The room was rustic with wood tables and chairs. The lighting was dim and they were both drooling as they looked at the menu. Jared saw the prices and almost dropped his menu. He hasn’t gone on many dates, but this seems very expensive for a steakhouse. 

“Wow this all looks good but I don’t know if I can afford it.” Jared thinks maybe a salad is the way to go.

“Don’t worry. This is my treat. Get whatever you want.” Jensen hopes Jared will let go and enjoy himself.

“Okay. This is the fanciest place I’ve ever been to.” Jared looks over the menu again, not focusing on price. He grins when he sees what he wants.

When the waiter comes Jared orders the twenty four ounce porterhouse. The waiter looks him over with a raised eyebrow before asking how he wants it cooked. Jared laughs and says he wants medium rare. Jensen orders prime rib, his favorite, and they sit back waiting for their food. 

“So. How did you get into stripping?” Jensen is very curious as to how someone so smart gets into that profession.

“I had a friend that is working his way through school at another club. He recommended it after my mom got sick and I needed good money fast.” Jared wishes he had never started this job. He likes to dance, but it is exhausting and mostly boring.

“I’m sorry she is sick. My grandma was diagnosed with liver cancer and she fought for ten years before she died. She is one of the reasons I started my business.” Jensen can see how hard it is on Jared. He wishes he could help him. Jensen reaches out and takes his hand.

“Thanks. It’s hard being her only support. My dad died when I was seven so she raised my brother, sister, and me on her own.” Jared remembers how hard she worked for them. It’s only fair Jared returns the favor.

“Wow, she sounds like a tough and wonderful person. You turned out pretty good.” Jensen blushes, but squeezes Jared’s hand to let him know he means what he said.

“She is my rock. She always encouraged me, even when I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do. I am not thrilled with my job but I do it to help her.” Jared squeezes Jensen’s hand back. This is a very special night and he can’t believe how lucky he is to have found someone so kind.

The door opens and they both settle down to eat. Jared tears into his steak with passion and manages to eat it all. It is so tender and has great flavor. Jared is full and so happy. Jensen eats everything too, but he mostly enjoyed watching Jared savor it all. They have dessert, and then Jensen takes them home. They are both quiet and feeling very good. This has been a perfect evening for them both. It was good to get to know each other and Jensen wants this to happen much more often. As they get closer to Jared’s they start to feel some tension. Jensen isn’t sure of the etiquette when walking a date to the door. He has had more one night stands than relationships. Jared is hoping for a kiss and maybe more. Jensen walks Jared to his door and then they stare at each other for a few seconds before Jensen leans in, closing his eyes. Jared grins and leans in, meeting Jensen in the middle. The moment their lips touch they both shiver. The first touch is soft and brief, but then they slide their lips together with more heat and pressure. Jensen pulls Jared to him, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Jared opens his mouth to moan and Jensen slides his tongue along Jared’s lips. Jared groans and uses his own tongue to explore Jensen’s lips. Jensen shivers again, his cock hard in an instant and pushing against his zipper. Jared pulls back at the feel of Jensen’s cock and as soon as contact is broken Jensen steps back.

“Was that too much? I’m sorry.” Jensen takes Jared’s hand, watching his face for signs of distress.

“No, I’m fine. You’re a great kisser.” Jared blushes and looks away, missing Jensen’s sad face when he turns. 

“I guess I better go. Tonight was amazing. Can we do it again?” Jensen drops Jared’s hand. He doesn’t want to move too fast and Jared is acting a little skittish.

“You don’t have to go. I would love to see you again.” Jared doesn’t want to let Jensen go, but it might be better to wait.

“Good. I’ll call you soon. Thank you for going with me.” Jensen grins and pulls Jared in for a quick kiss before turning away. He adjusts himself and gets in his truck. He is falling for this guy hard and he can’t wait to set up another date. 

Jared watches Jensen go and adjusts his own boner. This was the best night of his life and he definitely wants more. He feels like he’s floating as he goes inside. Jared can’t wait to tell Christian at work tomorrow. 

In the shadows a few houses down a car starts up and moves slowly along the street . Christian wanted to see Jared when he heard he wasn’t working his shift tonight, but when he got there Jared wasn’t home. So he waited and saw the whole display. He is angry and needs a plan to stop this from going any further. Christian doesn’t share. Maybe he needs to let Jared know about Jensen’s “past” or the one Christian wishes was his past. This guy is a boy scout, but Jared will believe whatever Christian tells him. He’s sure of it.


	7. Confusion

Jared was in a daze all day Saturday. He helped his Mom and did chores, but was so excited to go to work. He wants to talk to Clif and Christian about his date. Jensen was so amazing. He was sweet and fun to be around. It was never awkward for a moment and he feels like they have been friends for years. Jensen is still a bit of a mystery. They never talked past relationships, and that is okay because Jared doesn’t want to bring his own up. 

Jared is sitting at his kitchen table thinking about the date when his doorbell rings. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe it’s Jensen with a surprise. Jared jumps up and runs to the door. He opens it with a smile but it’s only Christian on his doorstep. His smile slips a little because he would rather see Jensen, but this is still his friend.

“Hey Christian, want to come in?” Jared steps aside and Christian comes inside, but he does not look happy.

“Hey Jared, I hate to bug you but I’m worried about you. Where were you last night?” Christian puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and Jared slips out from under it.

“I had a date and switched shifts with Rob. Do you want a drink?” Jared is excited to talk about his date so he is glad to see Christian although it is a little weird.

“Sure. Water works for me.” Christian takes a seat on the couch and looks around while Jared goes into the kitchen.

Jared comes back with two glasses of water and sets them down on his coffee table, sitting down next to Christian.

“I went to the stockyards for dinner and a rodeo. It was so much fun. I didn’t know they did a live cattle drive down the streets. It was so exciting.” Jared is talking fast and his face is filled with happiness. Jared is too busy gushing about his date that he doesn’t see the dark look cross Christian’s face.

“Wow. Sounds like quite a date. Did you go park someplace after? It sounds like a teenager's date.” Christian sounded casual about it and a little mocking. Jared’s radar starts to go off. Is this guy actually being this much of a dick?

“I enjoyed it and I’m sorry if not telling you I was going on a date worried you.” Jared decides to get off the topic of the date and work on getting Christian out of here.

“It wasn’t about why you weren’t at work, it was who you were with that worried me.” Christian looks sad and worried. Jared is uncomfortable now and worried too.

“Look Jared, I don’t want to freak you out but I finally had Clif pay for a background check.” Christan looks down sadly and Jared feels all the hairs start standing up on the back of his neck.

“What is it Christian?” Jared feels cold fingers creeping along his skin.

“He was arrested for domestic battery. It was ugly and he managed to get the charges dropped, but the arrest is still in the public record. I know about your past and I just don’t want to see you hurt again.” Christian reaches up to brush a finger along Jared’s chin.

Jared’s eyes are far away and his brain is not registering Christian’s touch. He hears that screaming voice and feels the blows to his face. The blood dripping from his nose. His chest is getting tight and he starts to see Jensen’s face. He jumps up, running for the sink, and barely makes it before he pukes. He throws up everything and he feels a hand on his back. He jumps and rinses out his mouth. Turning, he grabs a towel and wipes his face. Tears are already falling as strong arms hold him. His brain says run, but he is so numb he just lets Christian hold him. He finally finds his voice.

“Thanks but I need to be alone. Please go.” Jared gently pushes against Christian.

Christian releases him with a sad frown.  
“Are you sure you want to be alone?” Christian is so relieved this is going so well.

“I need to be alone right now. I need to pull myself together before work. I appreciate you looking out for me.” Jared can’t look at Christian, he just wants him out of his house.

“Alright but call me if you need me. I’m so sorry.” Christian squeezes his elbow briefly before heading for the front door. He opens the door expecting Jared to be behind him. Jared isn’t there and Christian knows he really sold this. He smiles to himself as he walks out, closing the door behind him. He struts to his car and heads for home. He needs to figure out a way to get Jared to think of him as a possible boyfriend. 

Jared stands at his sink lost in painful memories. His first boyfriend was hot and seemed nice until Jared stepped out of line. That is what John, his ex said, when Jared did something he didn’t like. It just started with controlling what he did and where he went. Then it came down to trying to separate him from his family. Jared resisted more and then one night when Jared dared to go out with a friend, he came home to Hell . John spent nearly half an hour screaming at him. Jared could stand the yelling, but when he was hit the first time it was a shock. He felt like a small bomb went off under his eye. The pain was so intense he fell down and couldn’t see for a while. He just stared up at John, not understanding what was going on. As soon as he asked what was happening he was hit a few more times. He had a swollen eye and a split lip. John got tired of hitting him so he told him to go get cleaned up. Jared went to their bathroom and looked in the mirror. He numbly washed his face and cleaned his lip. He finally looked at his face and started crying. His mind said he should fight back and that he didn't deserve this. Later that night a small voice started telling him that he did in fact deserve this and more. John wouldn’t have done this if Jared hadn’t stepped out of line. John is so good to him and Jared should be grateful. This small, cold voice stayed with him and kept him with John. He stayed to himself in the house and did his best to make John happy. Nothing ever worked. He was always stepping out of line (according to John anyway). In the end, Jared was looking forward to being beaten because he truly believed that was what he deserved. It took his mother marching over to their house after not hearing from him to make things stop. She took one look at Jared’s face and dragged him to her house. He took nothing with him and was sure John would follow. Sure enough John came to his Mother’s door, demanding Jared come home. He was trying to be sweet and nice, but as soon as Jared’s mom said no he started yelling at her. That broke Jared out of it and he stood tall between his mother and John. When John hit him his mother called the police. They arrested John and Jared filed a restraining order. Jared was never the same. He tried moving on, but it was difficult. They finally had to move from San Antonio to Dallas because Jared didn’t want to be anywhere near John. 

Jared has had years to reflect on that time and he is sure it really started because Jared was a virgin. He refused to have sex because he wasn’t ready. John didn’t like that and tried forcing Jared, but since Jared is huge, John couldn’t get the upper hand. So John decided beating him was a start to getting what he wanted. 

Jared shakes off the memories and rinses out the sink. He so wanted Jensen to be the real thing. He can’t take another John. He heads to his bed to curl up. The tears started and for almost an hour Jared lets out the fears he had kept behind a wall. He was grieving for the person he was and the life he had. He fell asleep and his dreams were of pain and doubt. 

Jensen is so excited. He wants to call Jared for the next date. He just wants to have Jared near him. He gets a break at lunchtime and calls Jared’s number. He gets voicemail, assuming Jared is busy. He leaves a brief message and hangs up. When he checks his phone in the late afternoon there is no return call. Jensen frowns, but decides he needs to be more patient. When the night falls he decides Jared is working and Jensen likes seeing him outside the club much better so he just has a night in with his TV.

The next day around lunchtime, Jensen starts to worry . He decides to call the club to talk to Clif.

“Banana Boat open until 2 am, what do you want?” Clif sounds angry and Jensen is worried.

“Hey Clif, it’s Jensen. Is Jared available?” Jensen holds his breath.

“No he isn’t. He hasn’t been in since Thursday.” Clif sounds worried now.

“Oh. Is he sick?” Jensen is really concerned now.

“Truthfully I think that little shit Christian said something to him. He called in with a shaky voice on Saturday and didn’t call today. I was going to head over in a bit to see what’s up. I will let you know what’s going on.” Clif knows Jensen is worried and just wants to help.

“Thanks, I called him a few times already with no response.” Jensen has a bad feeling and he isn’t sure what Christian has to do with anything.

Jensen hangs up and debates heading to Jared’s, but maybe he is just sick. Jensen is busy so he decides to let Clif give him information for now. He would do anything for Jared.

Clif heads over once he gets someone to cover the bar. He knocks and gets no answer for a while. When Jared comes to the door he is dirty and pale. 

“Jared are you okay? You didn’t call in.” Clif watches Jared walk away and he follows him in, closing the door.

“I can’t go in right now. I can’t trust anyone.” Jared flops on his couch. He shoves empty beer cans off the table when he puts up his feet.

“Dude. I don’t know what's going on, but you need to talk to me.” Clif is very concerned. Jared seems to be living in filth and not acting at all like himself.

“Christian told me, so you don’t have to act dumb.” Jared has tears falling from his eyes with a blank expression on his face.

“Jared, I don’t know what Christian told you but don’t believe him.” Clif turns Jared’s face to look at him.

“He told me about Jensen. You looked up his background. He was arrested.” Jared looks at Clif with pleading eyes and starts bawling. Clif holds him and allows him to cry for a bit.

“Look Jared, I didn’t look into his background. Whatever Christian told you is a lie.” Clif is getting so angry. Christian knows Jared’s past, and for Christian to use that to freak Jared out so much, he is gonna kill him. 

“What?” Jared focuses on Clif for the first time and his little voice stops speaking.

“I never looked into Jensen’s past for Christian. I looked him up as soon as I knew you were going out. He is not who Christian said he is. He is a good man and you deserve a good man. Trust me Jared.” Clif sees Jared actually thinking and a light coming back in his eyes again. 

“But why Clif? I don’t understand.” Jared replays all of the times Christian has been kind to him, searching his mind for a clue.

“I don’t know. I just want you to know that we care about you. Jensen has been trying to reach you.” Clif sees Jared’s wheels turning but he isn’t sure what is going on inside Jared’s head.

“I know Clif, but I can’t right now. Please leave.” Jared hangs his head, tears falling again into his lap.

Clif sighs and pats his shoulder before going. Jared needs to have time to think because until he comes out of this dark place he doesn’t know what to believe. Clif leaves and gives Jensen a call.

Jared let’s Clif’s words roll around in his head. It just doesn’t make sense because Christian has no reason to lie. The problem is Clif doesn’t either. He has known both men for the same amount of time so he doesn’t know one any better than the other. The good thing is he is thinking again instead of living and breathing like a shadow. Jared decides bed is the best thing for him. Maybe a good rest will help him.


	8. Mom

Jared’s mom Sherri has an appointment with Helping Hands to get some furniture moved around. She has been using Helping Hands for almost two years now. When she met Jensen Ackles and had her intake interview she was relieved. This company would help her when her children couldn’t. She had been doing everything for so long that just knowing she had help was such a relief. Jensen was nice and every time he came to help her personally, she looked forward to it. He was great to talk to and would listen to her talk about her day. Today when Jensen arrived he was gloomy and Sherri was worried.

“Jensen, what's eating at you?” Sherri made him sit down and got him a cup of coffee.

“It’s hard to explain Sherri. I went out on a date with a wonderful guy. It was all perfect and then he dropped off the radar. He won’t return my calls. I tried to find out what is going on from a co-worker, but it just sounds like Jared is stuck in the past.” Jensen is staring into his cup of coffee, remembering his talk with Clif. He understood Jared was reliving something dark, but he didn’t know what Christian had to do with it. He hears a gasp and looks up as Sherri is beaming.

“Are you dating my son? He said he had a date a few days ago and he was so happy. I can’t believe it! You and my son. I love both of you, and I know Jared deserves someone as wonderful as you.” Sherri was so excited. She had wanted Jared to move on from his past for so long. Then it hit her what Jensen had said. She hopes Jared isn’t remembering his nightmare experience with John.

“If your son works at the Banana Boat, I am. What’s wrong Sherri?” Jensen got up as soon as her face turned pale, and went to kneel down in front of her. He takes her hand until she looks at him.

“Jensen, oh Lord. His first boyfriend was abusive. He was beaten and hidden away from his friends and family. I had to go to drag him out of that pit of Hell, and then when that no good son of a bitch came to my house screaming in my face, Jared got between us. When he hit Jared I called the police. Jared hasn’t seen him in years, but he never really got over it. Jensen, I’m worried.” Sherri can remember how skinny Jared was and how timid. It took her months to get him to interact with anyone but her and his siblings. She put him back together and so help her if anyone is breaking him apart she will hurt them.

“Oh my Sherri! I didn’t know. We're still getting to know each other. I'm thinking his coworker Christian may have said something to him. Clif, the bouncer at the club, said something about Christian but I never got the full story. Jared won’t talk to me. If you called would he answer?” Jensen feels like sprinting to Jared’s right now and pounding on the door until he answers. Then again, that might be a bad move right now. This sounds serious.

“Yes, he would. But if he doesn’t, maybe you can take me to him. Let me try right now.” Sherri pulls out her cell phone with shaking hands. She dials Jared and listens to the ringing. She has to call again, but he finally picks up the second time.

“Mom, do you need something? I’m not feeling well.” Jared’s voice is soft and it reminds Sherri of how he was so long ago. Her heart is breaking again.

“Yes Son . What is going on with you? Your friends are worried and so am I.” Sherri speaks softly and gently because that is what he will respond to best in this situation.

“Momma, I like this guy a lot. Maybe I even love him, but I’m confused. I had a friend tell me that he’s abusive, and I started thinking of him and I fell apart. I had another friend say he isn’t like that, but I don’t know why the first friend would lie?” Jared is so glad it’s his mom. She understands his past and he knows he can trust her.

“Sweetheart, listen to me. I know Jensen. I’ve known him for almost two years now. He would never hurt anyone and especially someone he loves. I don't know who filled your head with lies, but you need to get away from that person. They sound like a serious danger .” Sherri is looking at Jensen’s sad face and an angry fire is growing in her heart. Both of these boys are sweet and don’t deserve this pain.  
“Christian has been helpful since I started dancing. He has never done anything to me. I just am so confused. Wait, you know Jensen?” Jared’s brain is starting to work again. His Mom knows Jensen?

“Yes sweetheart. His Helping Hands organization was recommended to me by my doctor. They have helped me to do lots of things when you kids are busy. It has been the best thing about my cancer. Jensen often helps me personally, and I feel like I know him pretty well.” Sherri winks at Jensen, who has a small smile on his face.

“Wow! I never knew that. I looked him up when I first met him and thought it would be good for you. I just kept forgetting to tell you. Wait, how did you know I was not doing well?” Jared is feeling a small fire building in his heart. Who is trying to get him help?

“Sweetheart, Jensen is worried because you won’t talk to him. He came to help today and we talked. Please talk to him.” Sherri can tell from Jared’s voice that he is thinking and not just stuck on autopilot.

“I know. I just couldn’t turn off that little voice of shame. I am still trying to figure Christian out first. How do you know Jensen isn’t violent, Mom? John didn’t seem that way either.” Jared is starting to feel stronger, but he has to know more before he lets Jensen in again.

“I don’t know for sure but you know you have ways to check that. Please do whatever it takes and then talk to him. Don’t let this slip away Jared.” Sherri is close to tears. Jared was always strong willed and had to work things out on his own.

“Oh Momma, I have to go. I love you, and thank you.” Jared feels like he has things to do now and being focused feels good.

“I love you so much more.” Sherri sighs as he hangs up. Jared will come around, she’s sure of it, but whoever this Christian is better watch out.

“He is stubborn as a mule sometimes. It is this Christian fellow telling him you are abusive. Jared just got stuck thinking about his past. He seems determined to work things out. If I were you I would watch him. He is likely to confront this guy and that might not work out well. Please promise me you will keep trying to talk to him.” Sherri takes both of Jensen’s hands and tearfully watches his face turn serious.

“Yes Ma’am. I will make sure he is okay. Let’s get to work and then I have an idea.” Jensen works with Sherri until they’re done. He hugs her tightly and she wishes him luck.

Jensen calls Clif on his way back to work.

“Hey Clif it’s Jensen. I just talked to Jared’s Mom and we need to keep an eye on Christian. He shouldn’t be talking to Jared. If you see them together, call me. I have a full schedule today but I can swing by.” Jensen is worried about Jared because he has seen plenty of clients that have different types of PTSD and it can be debilitating being triggered about your past.

“I will, and thanks for getting his Mom on board. She doesn’t know me and I didn’t want to freak her out. How do you know her?” Clif is relieved.

“My company Helping Hands has her as a client. She is so sweet and she got through to him. I just feel like Christian might do anything to get what he wants. I think he wants Jared.” Jensen is ready to tear Christian apart. It isn’t okay to make people break down just because you desire and want them. 

“I think you're right. He has been following him around for a week, but I just thought he was being protective because of you. Now I think he needs to learn a lesson. A hard lesson.” Clif is imagining all the ways he could hurt Christian. 

“I agree Clif. Thank you for helping Jared.” Jensen is glad Jared has a friend like Clif. They say their goodbyes and Jensen is distracted. He ends up shifting around appointments to make sure he has time and goes to a flower shop. He picks out a colorful bouquet of flowers with roses and tiger lilies in it. He doesn’t know Jared’s favorite, but he sure wants to make him smile when he sees him again.

When Clif calls a few hours later Jensen is worried. He wants to help Jared, but he is a grown man and stalking isn’t the best way to form a relationship.

Clif sounds on edge when he calls and tells Jensen to hurry. Jensen flies over to the club, mostly obeying traffic rules, and when he gets there he takes a moment to breathe. He can’t go all psycho on someone he doesn’t know. He just wants to make sure Jared is okay.

When Jensen walks inside there are only a few peaceful minutes until all Hell breaks loose.


	9. It's Going To Be Alright

Jared spent his time when he got off the phone with his Mom researching Jensen. He paid for a background check and was relieved there was nothing violent in his past. Jared let out a huge sigh of relief. He sat for a few minutes, a few last tears falling as he realizes he is going to be okay. Looking at the clock, he thinks it’s best to go in a little early so he can have a conversation with Christian. There must be a reason for him to have lied. Was he aware of something that had happened that didn’t make the papers or involve an arrest? It might be nothing, but Jared wants to find out before he gets too upset. Jared takes a long, hot shower and grooms himself, feeling much better than he had in days. He has a purpose again and Jensen may very well be the man of his dreams. Especially if he was already approved by Jared's Mom.

Jered remembers the date and he is smiling again. He gets dressed and heads out to the Banana Boat. He doesn’t realize Christian has been watching his house. Christian follows him at a distance and lets Jared get all the way inside the club before going in and straight to the back. Jared stops to chat with Clif and that gives Christian time to look like he was already here.

Jared gets a hug from Clif and he tells him he is feeling better and thanks him for coming over. Clif is smiling and happy. Jared decides to go into the back and wait for Christian. As soon as he gets to his chair, Christian comes out of nowhere, and hugs Jared tightly. Jared jumps a little, but hugs back loosely. He needs the whole story before he can decide what to do about Christian.

“Jared, I'm so glad you’re back! I was worried about you.” Christian’s grin looks plastic to Jared and he is suddenly unsure of his plan.

“Christian, I don’t understand why you lied to me.” Jared is shivering a little because confrontation isn't one of his favorite things.

Christian’s face shows a moment of anger, but then he seems to relax. Unnerved, Jared takes a small step backwards.

“Lied to you? Really? Me ? You’re the one not telling me about your boyfriend with a past.” Christian’s voice has lost most of its warmth and Jared suddenly feels cold all over. This was how John had acted with him. Always turning things around on him and making him feel like everything is his fault.

“ As far as I’ve found out Jensen has no dubious past. Clif said you never told him to look into Jensen.” Jared frowns and watches Christian, seeing red in his cheeks.

“Clif isn’t trustworthy either. He has a past of violence a mile long. I bet he didn’t tell you that.” Christian’s voice is getting softer and lower. Jared doesn’t realize that is a warning sign as well .

Out front by the bar, Clif called Jensen as soon as he saw Jared going into the back. He was looking forward to seeing Jared and Jensen getting together. He can’t hear anything from the back due to the music and other noises. He isn’t looking at the monitors, and the security guy is off on a smoke break. Clif doesn’t know Christian is back there with Jared.

“We aren’t talking about Clif, Christian. I just wanted to give you the chance to tell my why you lied.” Jared is feeling angry so he isn’t paying attention to Christian’s balled up fists.

“Fine, Jared. But I want to know why you were such a fucking tease?” Christian is walking towards Jared and too late Jared starts to back towards the door.

Jensen shows up with the flowers and greets Clif. They have a small chat until the security guard rushes over to him and says three words. “Christian’s hurting Jared.” Jensen doesn’t remember running, but he burst through the door with Clif hot on his heels.

Jared is on the floor, his nose bleeding, and Jensen sees red.

He rushes Christian and tackles him hard. The force drives Christian to the ground with Jensen’s weight on top of him. No need to try to beat him in a fair fight because that would give him a chance to get away. Jensen wasn’t capable of much rational thought, so after tackling him, he started pounding his fists into Christian's s face until he felt hands pulling him off. Clif and the security guard held him while the manager called the police. They had a tape recording from the security cameras of course, of the entire event, and it took weeks for Jared or Jensen to be able to look at them. 

Christian was unconscious, so they took him away in an ambulance first before jail. He was only bruised because they pulled Jensen off before he could do too much damage.

After all the statements were taken, Jared told his manager he wasn’t working tonight. Everyone agreed that Jared could take as much time as he needed to recover, but to please keep everyone informed. All his friends and fellow dancers gave him hugs and wished him the best. Most of them had been in this business long enough to know this was probably the end of Jared’s time at the club. Not that he would be fired, but that he wouldn’t want to come back to a place that would now hold such bad memories. 

Jensen silently walks Jared to his truck and gets him in, then drives him home. Jensen walks Jared inside and settles him on the couch.

“Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?” Jensen feels so sad for Jared. His worst fear for Jared has happened again.

Jared just shakes his head. He can’t think and he can’t stop beating himself up. If he had just listened and talked to Jensen he might have avoided this. It was Christian all along. How could he be so stupid.

Jensen can see all the emotions flitting across Jared’s face, and his heart feels heavy. He reaches out gently, putting his hands on Jared’s cheeks and turning his head a little so Jared is looking at him.

“It is NOT your fault. He was grooming you because he is a predator.” Jensen talks softly to Jared and does his best to be gentle.

Jared looks at Jensen and sees nothing but love. After everything that has happened, Jensen is radiating love.

“How can you even want to look at me? I was willing to listen to a psychopath over everyone else in my life.” Jared turns his eyes downward, letting a few tears fall. He feels gentle lips kissing his tears away, and he gasps. Jensen leans back and smiles.

“You are so smart, and amazing. You still don’t know all about me, but I want you to ask me anything. I promise to tell you the truth no matter how painful. You are not getting away from me so easily.” Jensen grins as he watches Jared’s face begin to blush.

“Thank you, I want to ask one thing. Would you kiss me?” Jared looks at Jensen with a little pleading in his eyes. He needs to have a positive connection to make him feel good and forget the last few hours.

Jensen watches Jared carefully, making sure he meant what he said. Seeing Jared’s lips part slightly, Jensen leans in and their lips touch. Jensen wants Jared to set the pace this time so he waits until Jared takes the hint. Jared slowly nibbles against Jensen’s plump lips, testing. It is so sweet that Jensen groans at how perfect it feels . Jared shivers at the deep, pleasured sound that goes straight to his cock. His mind is shutting off that little voice of cold doubt, and Jared feels like he is finally free.

Jared takes things up a notch, opening up and letting his tongue slide across Jensen’s full lower lip. He feels the shiver in Jensen and it makes Jared feel powerful. Jared probes into Jensen’s mouth, along the silky heat of his cheek. Jared moans as he feels his cock pulsing. Jared reaches out, pulling Jensen down on his lap, and feels Jensen hard and pulsing against his stomach. The moment takes Jared’s breath away and he sits back, breaking the kiss. Jensen is worried, looking at Jared with concern. Did he do something?

“Just getting dizzy. I think I need to stop for a minute.” Jared is breathing fast and closes his eyes. He feels Jensen start to get off his lap and his eyes fly open.

“No you don’t. Stay. Please .” Jared holds on to Jensen, making sure he stays. Jensen grins as he feels Jared’s obvious desire against his thigh. This is going well, but he needs to be careful. This is Jared’s night to let things go wherever he wants them to go.

They both pant as they watch each other, feeling their passion growing. Jensen will do whatever it takes to make Jared feel like he is special and wanted. Jared feels his own hard cock bucking against his pants. He feels slickness and isn’t sure what that means. He knows he didn’t have an orgasm, but his frown makes Jensen ask what’s wrong.

Jared blushes, but wants to know .  
“Well, I’m a virgin, and there is a slickness I feel on my cock. It’s embarrassing because I don’t think I came. I’m confused.” Jared can’t even look at Jensen and waits for a laugh that doesn’t come.

“I guess you haven’t been this excited before. I’m honored. When you get really excited you leak pre-come. It makes sex easier.” Jensen’s soft, low, gravelly voice makes Jared shiver. Jared looks at Jensen and realizes he could ask this man anything and know that he'd always be told the truth. This was a super embarrassing question and not only did he get an answer, but Jensen said he was honored.

Jared leans forward, kissing Jensen again, softly and full of passion. He pulls Jensen tight against his chest and decides to move down Jensen’s chin, his lips scraping on the stubble. It was rough and tingly and it turned Jared on even more . He moves down Jensen’s neck, getting groans and feeling Jensen’s cock bucking against him. Jared, feeling bolder, sucks on the soft skin just a little, and gets a full body shudder from Jensen. But Jensen is not reaching out and touching Jared, and he isn’t sure if that is normal. 

Jared breaks contact again, but just enough to speak.  
“Is something wrong? You’re not touching me.” Jared is so hard and feeling so good he just wants to know why Jensen isn't as excited.

“Sweetheart, I want you to lead this. I only want to do what you want me to do.” Jensen is almost shaking with the need to touch Jared, but he wants this to be special for Jared.

“Wow, well, what I really want is a blow job.” Jared turns his head, blushing so hard that Jensen lets out a small chuckle.

“It might not take as long as you want, but I'm willing to try.” Jensen’s heart is pounding. Did he just get permission to give Jared his first blow job? This is his chance to make Jared feel so good. He is going to cherish every moment.


	10. Endless Love

Jensen gets off of Jared’s lap and pulls his wallet out of his pocket. Blushing, he pulls out a condom that he keeps for emergencies.

“I’m going to put this on you, just to help lessen the sensation so this lasts for you. You can stop me any time you feel this is too much. You are in charge Sweetheart.” Jensen kisses Jared softly for a moment before helping Jared get his pants and underwear off. Once Jared is seated again, Jensen kneels between his legs. 

“Jared, you are so beautiful.” Jensen whispers as he rolls the condom on Jared’s long, thick cock.   
Jared blushes and his cock is so slick and just having someone else touching him is so exciting. He watches Jensen as he holds Jared’s cock in one hand and slips his mouth over the head of Jared’s cock. The sensation of having something so hot surrounding his cock makes him gasp. Jensen waits a few moments, letting Jared get used to it, then he sinks lower on Jared’s cock. Jensen isn’t using any suction yet because just this feeling alone can be overwhelming. Jared’s heart is pounding so hard and he has only one focus, and that’s Jensen’s hot mouth making him feel so good.

Jensen isn’t good at deep throating but, if Jared likes it, he can work on that later. So for now he only goes halfway before sliding back off Jared’s cock slowly. Just the sensation of Jensen’s full lips sliding along his cock is beyond wonderful to Jared. He groans deep in his chest, his hips thrusting up on their own, trying to push his cock further inside Jensen’s mouth. Jensen pops off for a moment, smiling at Jared.

“So eager sweetheart. We need to take it slow.” Jensen goes back to Jared’s cock, but he doesn’t go down on it. Instead, he slides his lips along the shaft, nibbling and sucking a little as he heads for Jared’s balls.

Jared’s eyes go wide as he realizes what’s happening and he grunts as Jensen’s tongue slides along his sensitive skin. Jensen strokes each ball with his tongue as his hand holds on to Jared’s throbbing cock. Then he looks into Jared’s eyes as he gently sucks one ball in his mouth. The curses falling from Jared’s lips are music to his ears. Jared feels his belly tightening with tension as something he has never felt before is building up inside him.

Jensen teases him for only a minute more before nibbling back up towards Jared’s cock head. Jared is panting hard and he feels like he is on the edge and he wants it to last forever. Jensen can tell Jared needs more, but he also knows that this should be so earthshaking that he will never forget his first time.

Jensen sucks just the head of Jared’s cock in for a moment, flicking the tip with his tongue and dipping slightly into the slit. Jared throws back his head moaning, his muscles tightening, but then Jensen’s mouth is gone. Jared’s eyes fly open and he sees Jensen putting his lips around Jared’s nipple and sucking. Jared bucks against him, his whole body feeling like it's on fire. He doesn’t know what to do with all these sensations and emotions. Jensen flicks his tongue against Jared’s sensitive nub and Jared’s hands flutter like birds against Jensen’s back as he pulls Jensen closer to him.

“Please make me come Jensen.” Jared whispers, feeling like he can’t fly any higher, but he was wrong.

Jensen shivers and moves back down to Jared’s cock and pulls the condom off gently letting the air touch Jared’s slick cock and then Jensen puts his mouth skin to skin over Jared’s cock and Jared bucks up into his mouth. Jared feels the slick slide of his cock inside Jensen’s mouth and instinct takes over. He fucks up into Jensen’s mouth as Jensen holds still letting Jared take control. His thrusts are jerky and erratic as his orgasm slammed into him like a freight train. His muscles are straining so tightly and he is screaming, his cock shooting load after load of come in Jensen’s mouth. Jared can’t move for a few seconds and he can barely breathe. By the time Jared feels conscious again, he looks down at a grinning Jensen who is licking his lips.

“Thank you, fucking wow.” Jared feels like he is floating and his whole body has a tingling, humming warmth he had never felt before.

“That was my pleasure sweetheart.” Jensen feels so good that he could make Jared feel this happy after all he has been through tonight. Getting to swallow was a bonus because that is something Jensen loves.

Jensen stands up to help Jared get dressed. Jared's eyes catch on Jensen's straining cock with a wet spot on his pants, and he can’t believe he forgot that he is leaving Jensen with a case of blue balls.

“Do you want me to do that to you?” Jared’s pulse is climbing again. Could he make Jensen have the same feelings?

“That' s your call. I can take care of myself if you don’t want to. I was planning on it. I don’t want to push you too far.” Jensen loves that Jared would ask, but he is fully ready to be uncomfortable for Jared’s well-being.

“I want to try.” Jared’s mind is filled with how good it might feel to make Jensen come. Jared reaches out, taking Jensen’s belt off and undoing the button on his jeans as Jensen watches, biting his lip. Jared unzips him and his mouth drops open at just how thick Jensen is. Jensen doesn’t like underwear so his cock flops out and Jared groans at the sight. Jensen’s cock is glistening with pre come and under Jared’s stare it jumps and Jensen groans.

Jared puts a hand on Jensen’s cock, feeling its weight. It is so thick and hard. It’s like steel wrapped in silk. Jared leans in and puts out his tongue, licking up the pre come bubling up at the tip, and pulls back, his tongue making an 'mmm' sound. Jensen shivers and watches as Jared leans in again, taking just a little of Jensen’s cock head between his lips. Jensen is shaking, trying not to buck into Jared’s mouth. He doesn’t want to scare Jared. Jared sinks a little further, getting the whole head in his mouth, and then he moans. The vibration runs up Jensen’s cock and he groans, putting his hand on Jared’s head.

“You are amazing sweetheart. Only do what you want to do.” Jared looks up into his eyes and Jensen grunts from the innocent love he sees there.

Jared sinks further down slowly testing himself. He doesn’t go too far because he doesn’t want to gag. Jared settles for slowly sliding back and forth across Jensen’s cock head. The feeling of slight suction and friction is better than most of the hard, sucking blow jobs Jensen has had in the past.

Jared feels his own cock getting hard again and he moans sending more vibrations along Jensen’s cock. Jensen doesn’t know how long he can last because this is all new, and having such a sweet lover is making him feel giddy. Jensen watches Jared bobbing along his eyes closed and he feels a spark of something deep inside. Love is growing inside his heart. Jensen smiles and knows his orgasm is building fast. 

Jensen reaches down and holds Jared’s head still for a moment.

“I’m almost ready to come. If you don’t want to taste it then let me take it from here.” Jensen doesn’t want to overwhelm Jared.

“I want to taste it, please.” Jared looks so solemn that Jensen just nods and Jared takes him back in his mouth, licking and bobbing a little faster. Jensen feels his orgasm hit him and he shudders while calling out “Jared.” as he comes, his hot load going down Jared’s throat and he swallows by instinct and hums and savors the sweet and salty flavor. Jared smiles up at Jensen as he licks over his own lips.

“That was so amazing. Thank you for letting me do that.” Jared looks so excited and Jensen can only smile. 

“Let’s get dressed and then we can talk a little.” Jensen waddles back a few steps so he can pull up his pants while Jared gets his own clothes back on with blushing cheeks.

Jensen can’t believe this is happening. This amazing person could be his. Now he just has to ask.


	11. Dreams Of The Future

Jared went in the bathroom for a minute to splash water on his face. He had never done anything like this before. He is kicking himself for not trying it sooner. Jared knows Jensen is a special person and maybe it was just meant to be that his first time was with Jensen. Jared has never felt this relaxed before either. Jared doesn’t have to be on guard with Jensen. He knows that Jensen will always treat him with respect. Just seeing Jensen run in and tackle Christian was good for two reasons. First, Jared had never had someone stand up for him before. It was such a relief to know he was safe. Second, Jared got to see Jensen’s angry side and it wasn't scary to him. Jensen took care of Jared as soon as they dragged Jensen off of Christian. Jensen went straight to Jared and asked him how he was and Jensen wasn’t angry anymore. It wasn’t something that lasted, and Jensen didn’t scare Jared. Jared smiles at his reflection and dries his face off. This is the start of something. He's sure of it. 

Jensen sits on the couch waiting for Jared and he feels so peaceful and happy. This was the first time that he'd had sex and really enjoyed it. The other times for Jensen were mostly just about getting off. Jensen never let anyone get too close to him. He wanted to focus on his company, and he loved working hard and interacting with all the different people he helped. Jensen feels like his job fills his soul and all the one night stands just didn’t hold a candle to his work. Now, Jensen thinks maybe it was because those people weren’t right for him. Jensen shakes off his thoughts as he hears footsteps and Jared comes back to sit next to him on the couch. 

“Jensen, this was special for me. I never thought I would give myself to anyone. I haven’t known you for long, but you've helped me more than anyone else in my life. Thank you.” Jared takes Jensen’s hand, smiling, with tears in his eyes.

“Jared, I am so honored that you gave me a chance to be there for you. I have been so busy working, I didn’t realize how much I was missing out on in life. You are so amazing Jared and I don’t think you even realize it. I want this to go somewhere. Please let me prove to you just how special you are. It's a little old fashioned, but will you be my boyfriend?” Jensen is blushing, but his face is serious. He knows just how important this could be to both of them . He watches the joy spread across Jared’s face and isn’t surprised when Jared launches his large frame at Jensen in excitement.

Jensen holds Jared as they lay on the couch, feeling connected and happy.

“Wait. I forgot to say yes.” Jared chuckles as he looks into Jensen’s eyes.

“I think I got the picture.” Jensen laughs and pulls Jared in for a soft, sweet kiss.

Jared sighs and lays his head on Jensen’s chest .

“Wow. This has been one hell of a night.” Jared feels all the energy draining from his body. If he doesn’t get up soon he will smother Jensen to death.

Jensen begins running his hands through Jared’s hair.  
“Stop. If you keep that up I’ll fall asleep and crush you.” Jared chuckles, as Jensen tries pushing Jared’s body off of him. Jensen pretends he can’t and makes all kinds of noises until Jared is laughing so hard he rolls off of Jensen and the couch, landing on the floor with a thud.

Jensen laughs at that and rolls over to see Jared laying in a heap on the floor, grinning. Jensen tries to get off the couch, but his feet get caught in a blanket and he rolls off onto Jared. Jared grunts and laughs harder when Jensen rolls off Jared’s body onto the carpet at his side.

They are both on the floor laughing like lunatics and not sure why. It was their bodies releasing the tensions of the day and when they were done both were more than ready for bed.

“Let’s go to bed Jensen. I assume you’ve slept with someone before.” Jared smiles over his shoulder as he heads for his bedroom. 

“Yes, but never anyone as hot as you.” Jensen winks at Jared and smacks him on the butt. Jared squeals and laughs as he opens his bedroom door and walks inside. Jensen follows, and when Jared turns at the foot of his bed, Jensen pulls him in for a kiss. It has some heat behind it, but they are both exhausted so it only lasts a moment before they let go of each other and get ready for bed. Jared still has a twin bed so it will be a tight fit, but they’ll make it work. They both strip down and get in bed. Jensen lays on his back and Jared puts his head on Jensen’s chest. They both sigh and hold hands as they lay listening to the beat of their hearts. They fall asleep fast and when the first light of morning came, they were still together, their limbs entwined, and as the sunlight warmed up their skin they began to wake up. Jared almost jumped out of bed when he saw Jensen there. He remembered the previous night and blushed as he watched Jensen sleeping. His face was so relaxed and beautiful. Jared sighs and gets up to tiptoe to the bathroom. He doesn’t want to wake Jensen just yet. He has an idea that he hopes will work.

Jared uses the bathroom and then, still naked, slips off to the kitchen. He wants a cup of coffee,and he hopes that will help Jensen wake up too. This is a brand new day and it is the beginning of their relationship. Jared wants everything to go right and he is pretty sure that with Jensen it will. 

Jared is so lost in thought that he doesn’t hear Jensen sneaking up behind him. Jared does squeal when he feels arms around his chest and something poking his lower back. Jared moans when he realizes Jensen’s morning wood is pressed up against him.

Jared leans back against Jensen and rubs his ass against Jensen’s cock. Jensen groans and reaches around for Jared’s quickly hardening cock. Jensen’s hand closes around it and Jared shivers as Jensen’s hand slides up and down his shaft. Jared grabs the counter and leans down a little, letting his bare ass rub against Jensen’s cock.

“Jared, that’s dangerous. I am so fucking hard and I want you. I don’t think you want this kind of gift given up just yet.” Jensen stills, holding on to his control by a thread.

“Jensen, I want you to be my first for everything and I want you inside me.” Jared pushes back against Jensen’s cock and hears Jensen gasp. 

“Not here, this is going to take time Sweetheart . Let’s get you comfortable in bed.” Jensen backs up a couple of steps and takes Jared’s hand leading him back to the bedroom.

“Lay down on your back. Relax and let me take over.” Jensen waits for Jared to lie down, and then places a pillow under his hips.

“This should make you more comfortable.” Jensen goes to find his pants and another condom. It should make it easier on Jared for this first time.

Jared is watching Jensen with wide, trusting eyes, so excited to explore this new experience with the man of his dreams.

Jensen lays down on his stomach and puts Jared’s feet over his shoulders and resting on his back. Jensen angles Jared’s knees toward his chest to open him up a little. Jensen looks right into Jared’s eyes as his tongue slides over Jared’s sensitive hole.

“Oh FUCK...that feels so good.” Jared’s body is tingling as Jensen keeps slowly sliding his tongue in long, slow strokes over Jared’s hole. Jensen’s eyes are glued to his and it is a connection like no other. 

Jensen takes his time, getting the skin soft and pliant, loving the feel of Jared’s quivering hole against his tongue. Jensen doesn’t care how long this takes. Jared will be ready for him even if it takes an hour.

Jared moans, and his cock is slick and bobbing against his stomach. He watches Jensen and sees all the patience and love he never knew existed. 

Once Jensen feels Jared’s hole start to open up a little, he dips in just a bit with his tongue. Jared nearly kicks Jensen in the back as he feels the first slick, wet heat of Jensen’s tongue inside him. 

“Holy Fuck!! Don’t stop.” Jared loves the feel of Jensen’s tongue inside of him, wiggling and tasting the tender flesh.

Jensen moans at Jared’s reaction. He is so turned on and the taste and feel of Jared is like heaven. Jensen’s throbbing cock is trapped between his belly and the sheet, and the bed's quickly getting slick.

Jensen licks and sucks at Jared’s hole as it opens up like a pink flower. Jared is sweating and shivering as he feels himself open up little by little. Jensen keeps up with his tongue until he feels like it’s time to start using a finger to get him ready for Jensen’s thick cock. 

Jensen licks Jared one more time before leaning back and sucking on his own finger, getting it moist. Jensen rubs the finger around Jared’s hole, watching Jared for any signs of distress. Jensen slowly slides the tip of his finger in and Jared gasps. This intrusion is more solid and burns a little. When Jensen sees the pained expression on Jared's face, he stops.

“It will burn a little, but we have to start with this so you’re ready for me. I’ll go slow.” Jensen waits until Jared relaxes a little and he licks around the hole, getting Jared back to moaning again before sliding the finger in a little more. Jared moans this time because Jensen’s tongue is distracting him.

“Touching your cock might help to distract you .” Jensen waits until Jared reaches down, and begins slowly stroking his cock, and then Jensen pushes in a little further. This time Jared groans and pushes down onto the finger a little, making Jensen moan. This is so fucking hot. This sweet man is giving him the most precious gift he has beside his heart. Jensen goes slowly, introducing a second finger after a while. Jared is so turned on by the time Jensen starts scissoring his fingers inside Jared to get him more open, that Jared is begging for more.

“Please, I want your cock, please.” Jared moans and watches as Jensen nods slowly, retracting his fingers, and Jared feels so empty he whimpers. Then he watches Jensen sit up, his cock so thick and slick. Jensen rolls the condom on and then, on his knees, lines himself up with Jared’s hole.

“Alright Sweetheart, if it’s too much, just say so. I will stop. It will burn at first, but if you bear down on me as I start sliding in it will help you. You ready?” Jensen watches Jared and sees the understanding and then Jared nods, not trusting his voice. 

Jensen slowly slides the tip against Jared’s hole. He feels a lot of resistance until Jared remembers to bear down and Jensen slips the whole cock head in like magic. Jared gasps and moans long and low. It burns a little, but it feels incredible and he feels so full. Jared nods at Jensen and Jensen pushes in a little deeper, still intently watching Jared’s face. Jared groans and wiggles against him wanting more. Jensen moans and pushes in even more until he is fully seated, and Jared is moaning and jerking himself off. 

Jensen starts pulling out slowly and Jared groans, loving the friction. Jensen is shivering from the need to go hard and fast. He goes slowly for several strokes, watching Jared get more and more turned on. Jensen decides it is nuclear time, so he angles his cock downward just a bit and when he slides all the way in Jared gasps, his eyes wide and his mouth an O of surprise. Jensen grins because he knows he hit Jared’s prostate and he knows it will help Jared relax even more.

“FUCK do that again!” Jensen grins and goes a little faster, rubbing his thick cock over the nub of Jared’s prostate. Jared is on fire,his skin tingling, and his balls drawing up quickly. 

“Faster.” Jared commands and Jensen obeys, going a little faster, but not too fast. Jared is moaning and tossing his head with each stroke. Jensen can feel him clenching tighter and tighter around his cock. Jensen goes a little faster, still laying low enough over Jared’s body that he can capture Jared’s lips in a kiss. And that is when Jared’s cock sprays warm come between them, all over and sticky. Jared’s hole is squeezing Jensen and he comes inside the condom, deep inside Jared. They are both shivering and moaning into each other’s mouths. Jensen ends the kiss and then leans back, watching Jared’s huge smile and knowing that this was something special. Jensen slowly pulls out of Jared and pulls off the condom, knotting it and heading for the trash. He walks away getting a washcloth and wetting it down with warm water. He comes back to clean up Jared. His hands are gentle and soothing as he cleans up Jared’s stomach and then gingerly cleans at Jared’s now red and puffy hole. 

Jensen takes the washcloth back and then lays in bed next to Jared. Jared rolls over his head on Jensen’s chest like that place was made for him. They held hands and just laid there with their own thoughts until Jared’s raspy voice spoke.

“That was fucking incredible. You are amazing. I didn't feel any pain and that was the best orgasm ever. Thank you.” Jared kisses Jensen’s chest.

“I am so glad you enjoyed it. I wanted you to feel loved and safe.” Jensen strokes Jared’s hair with his hand.

“I love you so much.” Jared just says it as if it was natural and Jensen tears up. Feeling so blessed to have found this man.

“ I love you.” Jensen is so happy and content he is sure this is a dream. 

They fall asleep and when they awaken a few hours later they decide for a late breakfast and then who knows. The day is theirs and the future is yet to be written.


End file.
